Gaz Goes to Hell
by Zim'sMostLoyalServant
Summary: Like the title says, Gaz finally gets what she deserves. Oneshot. Published in honor of Halloween. Rated for gore.


**A/N: Okay, in honor of Halloween, I've decided to do my first "Horror" themed story. Now, let me make something very clear: I do not hate Gaz, nor am I deeply religious. However, I do believe in an afterlife, and that people like Gaz, who like to make others' lives miserable, eventually get the punishment they deserve. That, combined with a recent viewing of horror movies because of the season, inspired me to write this.**

**And, while this starts off slow, it is R-rated for a reason. If you're squeamish, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: All things related to Invader Zim belong to Jhonen Vasquez. The concepts of Heaven and Hell belong to the Jewish/Christian/Islamic faiths.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Gaz Goes to Hell**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gaz stormed down the street… actually, that was a pretty accurate metaphor, given the fact that there was a huge storm going on at the moment. Add in the fact that it was nearly midnight, and it was pitch black. Now, most people wouldn't be out in this kind of weather in the middle of the night, but Gaz wasn't most people. At midnight, the GameSlave5 was being released, and she _had_ to be the first one to have one. It was just the way the world worked.

And it didn't help matters that Gaz was already pissed off. Earlier that night, Dib had tried to have some of _her_ pizza - but of course, she'd scared him off and proceeded to eat the whole pizza. Then, he had tried to drink one of the last sodas, despite knowing that they were _her _sodas. And then, he'd had the nerve to offer to drive her to the mall to buy the GameSlave, as if she couldn't take care of herself. She was sixteen, for God's sake! So, she proceeded to beat the crap out of Dib, grab an umbrella and some cash, and storm out of the house.

In retrospect, though, she probably should have accepted the offer. She hated walking, especially over long distances. Oh well, she was almost there. Gaz squinted through the dark and the pouring rain, and saw the neon lights of the mall up ahead.

'Finally,' she thought to herself, 'Now to get the damn GameSlave and get home before my legs fall off.'

Gaz picked up her pace, crossing the street without even bothering to check the crossing signal. All she cared about was reaching her goal… until a bright light appeared to her left. Gaz turned just in time to see something big and metallic heading straight towards her. Then, everything went black.

XXXXXXX

Gaz groaned and opened her eyes. She felt light-headed… actually, she felt light all over. Looking down, she realized she could see right through herself. She also realized that she was floating in the air, high above the city.

"What the hell's going on?" she yelled, not expecting to get an answer. However, she did.

"Oh, you're dead," a voice said from behind her. She spun around to find a young man with shining blue eyes, bright blond hair, and, surprisingly, large pearl-white wings coming out of his back. Gaz stared at him in shock, before composing herself and shouting, "Who are you? And what the hell are you talking about?"

"The name's Jonah," the man said, "As for what I'm talking about, look down there."

He pointed down at the street they were floating over. Gaz looked down, and her eyes widened in further shock.

Below them on the street, Gaz saw her own body! Her back and limbs were twisted in unnatural angles, and a pool of blood was forming underneath the corpse. Judging by the bloodstain on the front of the truck that was pulled over to the sidewalk, that was what had hit her.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to look both ways before crossing the street?" Jonah asked in a slightly mocking tone. Gaz tore her eyes away from the sight of her own dead body and glared at the angel.

"Shut up," she snapped, before asking, "So what, you here to take me to heaven, or something?"

To her surprise, Jonah burst out laughing.

"You? In Heaven? That's a good one," he said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Seriously," he added, "I haven't laughed that hard in centuries."

He stopped as he saw Gaz glaring at him and said, "Oh. You're serious."

"Yes, I'm fucking serious!" Gaz snarled, "Why shouldn't I go to Heaven?"

"Well, let's take a look at that, shall we?" Jonah asked as he pulled a folder with Gaz's name on it seemingly out of nowhere. He flipped through it, commenting as he did so, "Gluttony. Greed. Sloth. Serious, SERIOUS, Wrath… that's four of the Seven Deadly Sins right there. Mind you, these days we test people on a curve: two of the Seven we'll let slide, three maybe just gets you into Purgatory, but _four_?" He shook his head. "That's just a one-way ticket to Hell."

"But, but," Gaz stammered, actually getting nervous, "I'm a minor - doesn't that count for something?"

"Sorry, that particular 'Get Out of Hell Free' card expired the minute you hit puberty," Jonah said with a shrug, "So, you're pretty much screwed."

"You can't do this to me!" Gaz shrieked, lunging at the angel. However, he merely held up a hand, and she froze in place.

"It's done," he said coldly, "Have a nice eternity." He snapped his fingers, and Gaz started falling. She screamed as she hit the ground… and passed right through it into darkness.

XXXXXXX

(A/N: This is the part where the R-rated stuff starts. If you don't like gore, stop reading now. I won't be offended.)

Gaz fell for what felt like forever, before hitting a hard, rocky surface. She bounced and rolled for a few moments before coming to a stop. She rubbed her head as she climbed to her feet, before realizing two things. One: She was standing in a huge cavern, which was lit only by flames that were shooting out of holes placed sporadically around the chamber. And two: She was stark naked. She quickly crossed her arms across her chest in a vain attempt to conceal herself, her face turning bright red from anger and embarrassment.

A scuttling sound off to her right caught her attention.

"Hello?" she asked, taking a tentative step towards that direction. Suddenly, a small creature jumped out from the shadows, making Gaz jump back in surprise. Taking a good look at it, Gaz realized it looked like one of the things from that old movie _Gremlins_, except with ink-black skin and blood-red eyes. As it started walking towards her, Gaz turned to run - only to find easily two-dozen more behind her.

Before this had even fully registered, the first jumped on top of her. Taking this as their cue, the others quickly swarmed her.

"Get off of me!" Gaz shrieked, flinging her arms at the little monsters. However, it was no use, and she was soon knocked to the ground. The imps then lifted up their struggling captive, and carried her over to a flat-topped rock jutting a few feet out of the ground a couple of yards away. With frightening speed and strength, they tossed Gaz on top and pinned her arms and legs to the platform in a spread-eagle position.

"Let me go!" Gaz raged, struggling against the dozens of small hands holding her in place, "Or I'll make you suffer! I'll- Oof!"

Her hollow threats were cut off when one of the imps leapt up onto her chest, knocking the wind out of her.

The little demon was soon joined by three others, who thankfully just climbed onto the platform without jumping on her. They grinned evilly, before they simultaneously reached behind their backs and pulled out ten-inch long steel spikes. Two of them walked towards her arms, placing their spikes directly over her wrists. The other two walked towards her feet, placing their spikes over her ankles. Gaz's eyes widened in fear as four more imps jumped onto the platform, each holding a large metal hammer. Each one walked to one of the spikes in her limbs and placed their hammers directly over them.

"P-please," Gaz stammered in fear, feeling something warm pool between her legs, "Don't do this."

Unfortunately, her pleas fell on deaf ears, as the hammer-wielding imps lifted their hammers into the air - and brought them down on the spikes.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Gaz shrieked in agony as the spikes were punched into her wrists and ankles. Dark red arterial blood flowed out of the wounds as the imps hammered the spikes again and again, until they had been forced all the way through Gaz's body and into the platform she was now literally pinned to.

Their work now done, the imps ran off laughing, leaving Gaz screaming in pain, lying in an expanding pool of her own blood.

XXXXXXX

Gaz didn't know how long she was there, but eventually her throat was too raw to keep screaming, so she simply laid there, tears of pain running down her face and her chest heaving. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her. Gaz managed to lift her head- and immediately wished she hadn't.

A large demon - it couldn't be anything else - was standing next to the platform, leering at her. It was easily eight feet tall, with sickly green skin, and long, skinny arms that ended in seven-inch long claws that looked razor-sharp. Huge ram horns curled out of its head, barely covered by long, greasy black hair. Its eyes were the worst, as they looked like doll eyes: completely black, and seemingly lifeless. Despite that, though, Gaz could feel them boring into her.

"P-Please, let me go," she begged, choking out the words through the pain.

"I'm surprised you even know that word," the demon said, in a deep, rumbling voice. "You've certainly never used it before in your life."

"You've punished me already," Gaz pleaded, "Isn't that enough?"

"This?" the demon asked, pointing to the spikes, "This isn't you punishment. This is just so you don't struggle while you _are_ punished. That is _so_ annoying."

"Wha-what are you going to do?" Gaz asked, fear now mixing with the pain in her voice.

The demon smirked as he responded, "Gluttony and Wrath are the biggest of your sins, so it was a tossup which one to punish you for. Ultimately, it was decided to punish you for Gluttony. Lucky me - I'm starving."

Gaz's eyes took up half her face as she realized what the demon meant. "No! You can't!"

Her survival instincts kicked in, and she started struggling, only for the spikes to dig against the sides of her wounds, causing a fresh round of pain to run through her body. Her screams, however, were cut off when the demon grabbed her by the throat and squeezed, choking her.

"Be quiet," he snarled, "I hate it when they beg and plead, even when they know they're already damned. Not to mention the screaming. They always scream, and after all these millennia it's gotten old. Hmm, maybe I should do something about it in your case."

He increased the pressure on her throat, forcing her mouth open. He then slowly reached his other hand into her mouth, grabbing her tongue. Gaz made a whimpering noise, but the demon ignored her - and with lightning-fast speed, ripped her tongue out of her mouth! Gaz attempted to let out a shriek of pain, but her new lack of a tongue, and the blood now pouring into her mouth and down her throat choked out the scream.

The demon released his hold on Gaz's throat and moved his attention to her stomach. She was in too much pain to notice, until he poked her with one of his claws. She somehow managed to move her head to look at him, as he commented, "Nice and fat. I guess all those years of cramming pizza down your gullet caught up with you."

Without another word, he slammed his claws into her stomach, ripping it open. Gaz let out another round of pain-filled half-screams, but the demon ignored her and continued to rip out handfuls of her intestines and stomach, shoving them into his mouth.

A few agonizing minutes later, he stopped, and moved up to her chest. Gaz spat out some blood as she moved her head up to look at the demon with pleading eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is too graphic for you?" he asked in a mocking tone, "Then you are really not going to want to see what I do next. In fact, maybe I should spare you the sight."

With another evil grin, the demon lifted up his blood-soaked hands - and plunged two of his claws into her eyes. Gaz once again attempted to scream as her world went black.

Distantly, a part of Gaz's mind wondered why she wasn't dead yet, but those thoughts were drowned out when she felt the demon clawing into her chest. For what felt like eternity, she felt him ripping out her remaining organs, until she felt one of his hands close around her heart.

"Goodnight, bitch," the demon snarled. And without another word, he ripped her heart out. Gaz let out one final breath before going still.

XXXXXXX

A feeling like falling came over her, and she thought she was finally free… until she hit something hard. Gaz let out a gasp, then realized she could see. Looking down, she saw that she was back where she started, lying in the cavern without a scratch on her.

"What? How?" was all she could say. A booming laugh came from behind her, and she spun around.

The demon stood by the platform, which was now covered in blood. The imps stood between them, grinning wickedly.

"Did you think it would be over just like that?" the demon asked, "You're in Hell, girl, and Hell is repetition."

His eyes narrowed as he snarled at the imps, "Get her!"

"No!" Gaz yelled, "No, no, noooooo!"

The imps ran after her as she turned and ran into the cavern. The demon laughed.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun dealing with this one for a long time," he added, then laughed again as he saw the imps catch Gaz and begin to drag her back.

"Yes, lots and lots of fun."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The End**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: Okay, that didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would, but I think it still warrants a 'M' rating. Happy Halloween!**

**Read and review!**


End file.
